The love of Vincent and Catherine in the season 3 in english))
by wawa66131
Summary: Vincent and Catherine live together and are very much in love , finally will have a future together
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beauty and the Beast; this is a work of fiction based on the characters and the story.

It's a fanfic is what would be the third season of # BATB.

Vincent lived in the house of Catalina.

-Jt and tess Were still together.

- Chapter 1

When Vincent awoke, Catherine was not, I was worried but I've saw the note she left it on the table read:

`` Vincent'm Investigating a case with Tess, now come home a little later, do not worry about me. I want to kiss. `` Catherine

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

When I finished, I went to the house of Jt.

"Hey what about Vincent - Jt said hitting a pat on the back of Vincent.

"I propose That Jt Catalina got the ring, but if you say no tonight with a romantic dinner, Jt need your help," I said showing her the ring.

"I think You have to propose marriage, Very loving," I said, as I returned the ring to Vincent.

"It's beautiful That you will love where I got the money," said Jt

"I had a little money saved," I said as I put the ring in the box

Tess came home from Jt.

Jt Tess Vincent and greet with a kiss on the mouth and not said goodbye Interrupting Vincent.

"Well, I'm Jt Have to make dinner" - said hitting a pat on the back Jt

"Thanks Jt" - said

"You're welcome, good luck," I said as vincent Jt out the door.

It was seven in the evening and was preparing Vicente and everything started cutting vegetables, cleaning fish, etc ..

Vincent was lying on the couch waiting for Catherine. Vincent heard the beating of Catherine, she was climbing the stairs, he got up from the couch and turned off all the lights and lit a candle to make it more romantic. She was opening the door, he opened the door was dark only saw a table with candles, she started to laugh left the jacket and bag on the rack and the closer to Catherine hugged from behind and whispered in his ear - "Like"

She quickly turned and touched his face "Love is wonderful Vincent. I love you" she said and then kissed him. He grabbed her waist and led her to the table, the appliance table a chair for her to sit.

When she sat laughing said - "What's for dinner and Mr keller?

"Mrs chandler today have dinner in the oven roasted fish" - said while he had brought the two plates to the table She laughed

"That smells good!" - She said, while Vincent serves some wine in her glass.

He sat down and began to eat.

That delicious! - She said smiling.

He proposed a toast, "for us and for our future" - he said as they raised their glasses to.

Vincent got up from the chair and walked to the chair catherine, she got up and pulled out the box Vincent red velvet and knelt.

She was excited eyes sparkled.

"Catherine, comforting your love has been, a vital force your love But I want:.. Having a future with you, grow old beside you wake up with your company, be in your dreams, support you in difficult times, this wonderful time that We have lived and shared with intensity, has shown me that you are the person that I would like to spend the rest of my life? Catherine will you marry me - said looking at Catherine.

She was wiping tears with emotion-"If I want" - she said smiling

He put the ring on Catherine one of the fingers. After he got up and kissed her, she returned the kiss, the kisses were more intense until their tongues touched and moaned.

He lifted her up and took her into the bedroom as he kissed her.

When they reached the bedroom, Catherine Vincent to leave the bedside and shoes, after Vincent began to kiss her neck and catherine began to moan were removed.

They stayed in lingerie. The catherine felt that Vincent was excited she got up and entered, they began to move easily, she began to kiss her neck moaned "oh catherine." - Said kissing her passionately

The movements were more rapid and intense, they came together at the climax. They were exhausted, Catherine was leaning on the chest of vincent, you step on your arm and shoulder to surround the kiss on the forehead, Catherine Vincent fell asleep and stayed until watching her also fell asleep

To be continued ..

I hope there are like the first chapter.

What do you think of the episode?

The second chapter I'll upload it on Thursday or Friday


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beauty and the Beast Chapter-2

Vincent was dreaming of her wedding day, in the dream, he was wearing a black suit jacket and a white rose tucked into the breast pocket of his jacket. Catherine Vincent was waiting at the altar. She entered Jt arm, she wore a long white dress, wore her hair aside and also wore a long lace. He was speechless at seeing her so beautiful and then Vincent's dream was interrupted by kisses on the neck were very familiar kisses Catherine, he turned and smiled at him.

"What?" She said to the approaching more.

"Nothing, who dreams of the day of our wedding," said the kissing her.

"How and our wedding was in your dream - she said whispering in his ear.

"Well, I was waiting at the altar, then you walked arm Jt, your you were dressed in a long white dress was beautiful, with her hair aside hair and wore a bouquet of white roses, you looked very beautiful "- said kissing her again.

She interrupted the kiss and said, "Your like going and dress?"

"I was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, black tie and also wore a white rose in his jacket pocket" - said kissing her.

"When we're getting married?" - She said touching his neck vincent.

"Within three or four months," - he said kissing her forehead

"Is not it too late? Vincent want to marry you as soon as possible I want to be your wife" looking at him in the eyes she said.

"And if we get married in a month but we have to prepare everything, wedding invitations, the dress, the wedding dress ect ...?" - Said watching her eyes.

"If we get married in a month" - said kissing her lips.

The interrupted the kiss and said jokingly, "Then within a month will be Mrs. keller"

"Yes" - she said laughing.

"Tomorrow will stay with Jt to see costumes and also to make the invitations," said kissing her cheek.

"I also will stay with Tess morning to see wedding dresses" - she said.

Vincent said nothing and started to kiss her lips passionately kiss she interrupted and said - "Vincent".

The looked up and said "what?" before she could speak, the began to kiss his neck.

"Mmm ... Vincent ... now I have to go to work ... mm" she said, arching her back.

He stopped kissing her and whispered in his ear - "Stay with me one more hour"

"Vincent not have to work as late, Tess is angry with me" - she said, kissing him on the forehead.

She got up from the bed, she had turned cold and Vincent gown. She headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast

"These very sexy with my coat" - WHILE he said he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

He was going in panties when I saw Catherine said - "you too you look sexy"

Vincent directed the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of milk, I leave the milk on the table and hug Catherine in the back.

Vincent began to kiss her neck and shoulder.

She turned and touched his face Vincent.

Vincent slowly approached Catherine's lips, the he started to kiss her slowly.

They were approaching the nearest couch she and Vincent lie lie above it.

They began to be more excited, Vincent began unbuttoning her coat and then ...

Zummm Zummmm Zummm

She grabbed the phone from the table and looking at Vincent said: "It's Tess." She lifted the call.

"Hi Tess What happens?" She said.

"Catherine the prosecutor asked me where you were often not know what to say You had to be here an hour ago." - She said a little angry

"Oh my god, there cometh in ten minutes," she said looking at the clock

She cut the call and looked at Vincent was still above it.

" in a time not worth worry" she said kissing him on the lips kiss interrupted and said, "Okay" She got up and kissed her forehead.

Catherine went to the bedroom to get dressed when she grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt and began to dress.

While Vincent was sitting at the breakfast table, Catherine returned to the kitchen, grabbed his jacket and car keys, then I approached Vincent.

"I'm vincent not worry about my voucher. I love you" she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too," said the kissing her.

When she left, Vincent got up and went to the bathroom and showered.

When I just got dressed and went to visit Jt.

Tock, tock, tock

"Hey, how are you friend?" Said Jt opening the door for Vincent.

"Well do you?" Said Vincent entering the house of Jt.

"Well, you asked Vincent to marry Catherine?" Said Jt looking at Vincent.

"If I proposed, at first when I kneel to be my wife got me very nervous," said the smiling at Jt.

"And when will the wedding? 'Said Vincent Jt looking at taking off the jacket.

"Within a month we'll get married" - Vincent said leaning on the couch.

"Vincent is soon to marry," said Jt.

"I told her but she did not want to wait for Catherine ñana anger with Tess dresses to see," said Vincent looking Jt.

Vincent and Jt were left talking about their relationships.

While the curator Catherine and Tess sat at their tables.

"Tess I have to tell you something," said Catherine excited.

"Tell me," said tess intrigued.

"Yesterday Vincent proposed to me," said Catherine

"When's the wedding?" - She said, glad for her friend.

"Next month," she said

"Catherine is crazy to do invitations, buy wedding dress ..." said tess

"If tess sounds crazy but I want to marry as soon as possible with the" she said looking at tess.

"And also today told the new tax that left us the day off tomorrow, then you and I are going to see wedding dresses" she said while leaving the jacket was coming down.

"Okay, so tomorrow to see wedding dresses" tess said smiling at catherine.

"Well I'm going home I'm so tired," said Catherine as she said goodbye to Catherine.

Catherine When I get home, I leave the jacket in the commoner, Vincent saw lying on the couch sleeping, she smiled and kissed him on the forehead and went to the bathroom to shower.

He awoke to hear the footsteps of the Catherine and headed to the bedroom to wait for Catherine.

When i just showering Catherine are headed to the bedroom. She saw Vincent lying. She was wearing a towel on his head and bundled a white coat in your body.

"Hi, honey," said the mirandola.

"Hey, Vincent," said the drying hair with towel.

She began to dry her hair with hairdryer and vincent waist, she turned off the dryer and turned.

"Did you tell Tess about the wedding? 'Said the closer to him.

"Yes, I said it was crazy to get married in a month," she said kissing her forehead.

If that sounds crazy

He started to kiss her while taking her to bed they lay down. Was up Catherine Vincent.

She started to take his shirt while kissing her neck, she started to moan.

I take the robe to Catherine, they were left naked.

She opened her legs to facilitate access, penetrate her and she moaned.

Movements were more rapid, the began to kiss her deeply, she moaned.

Then she came to climax more before Vincent.

They were lying on the bed covered with a sheet. Vincent's arms around the body of Catherine. Vincent will play Catherine's hair.

"I love you Catherine," said kissing her on the shoulder.

"I love you too Vincent" she kissed his brow said.

Vincent began to tickle Catherine.

"Vincent, for tickling lol ... Vincent" she said laughing. Unemployment tickling.

"You're beautiful when you laugh," said the while he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She kissed him and said-

"And if you and me now," she started to kiss her then, and she also laughed vincent.

Vincent stood up Catherine, Vincent began to kiss Catherine.

Vincent grabbed the sheets and made about them covering their bodies and heads.

What do you think of the second chapter?

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

When Vincent awoke, Catherine was not in bed with him.

He went into the bedroom and saw Catalina lying on the couch watching bridal magazines.

"Good morning, honey," I said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, Catherine," she stood up from the couch and approaches Vincent said.

"What were you doing?" Catherine said grabbing her waist.

"I could not sleep and was watching wedding dresses magazines," she said, putting her arms around the neck of Vincent.

"Who invited to the wedding?" Said kissing her.

"Heather, Jt, tess and some of my friends," she said, kissing him back.

"I want it to be a simple wedding," said the closest to it

"Where are we going on honeymoon?" She said smiling

"'I can not say is a sospresa" said laugh.

Vincent started kissing her lips and then broke the kiss and said, "If I remember correctly was not this morning with Jt to buy wedding dress"

"Oh, yes I forgot, seen me" - I kissed and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

He lay back on the couch taking a look at the magazines.

When vestio went to where Catalina.

"I'm leaving in a few hours I will," said the kissing.

"Okay, I love vincent" said Vincent as he approached the door.

"I love you too Catherine," he said opening the door to exit.

Vincent came home from Jt to pick and go see wedding suits.

When they arrived at the store, Vincent began to try on costumes.

Jt got up from the chair and saw the perfect outfit, grabbed the suit and handed it to Vincent. "Challenge yourself this game, you stay well," said Jt.

"Okay," Vincent said closing the tester.

When he left the locker room, smiled Jt.

"If this is the suit sure will love to Catherine," said smiling at Jt.

"If sure you will love what then brought this suit?" Such Jt vincent asking you.

"If we bring this suit," Vincent said.

When I get home vincent jacket and leave the keys on the table, went to the room to keep the suit in the closet, I saw a note that said Catalina also:

`Vincent, me, Heather tess and have been looking dresses, could come later today.

I love U. A Catalina kiss. '

When Vincent just read the note left on the table and went to drink orange juice.

While in a dress shop, bridal dresses Catherine was trying.

Catalina came out with a wedding dress fitting.

"Look, I like" - Catherine said.

Tess and Heather were left with their mouths open to see that the dress was fine.

It was a long white dress with a strapless neckline, also wore a belt of small diamonds.

"Cat I love that dress," she said smiling tess.

"Catalina these fabulous looks good in that dress is fantastic sister" Heather said hugging her, tess is also noted in that embrace.

Catherine turned to look in the mirror and said excitedly: "If I really like this dress, I am sure you will like also vincent"

Catalina When I get home I leave the jacket and house keys on the table.

She grabbed the wedding dress of the box and put it in your closet by Vincent did not see it until the day of the wedding.

Vincent left the bathroom and robe with wet hair.

Hey, dear, 'said Catherine Vincent approaches

"Hello, my love," said Vincent kissing

"I bought the wedding dress yacht?" He said grabbing her waist.

"Yes, but you can not see until the day of our wedding," she said smiling.

"Sure beautiful dress," he said

"If so, Tess and Heather were left with their mouths open to see the dress," she said kissing him back.

He started kissing her neck, but he grabbed my face and said, "No Vincent'm tired"

Toco shoulders and back and said: "Are you a massage tense"

"Yes," she said

"They do a good massage, desnudate'll obtain almond oil"

When Catherine went to the bedroom lying face down Interios clothes waiting for Vincent.

Vincent opened her legs and sat on the back of

Catalina unharmed, unfastened her bra to massage her back

Vincent did a few drops on the back of Catherine and began massaging her back.

When massaging just went to the back legs masagear Catalina.

When the massage that I just came up.

"Catalina Are you awake?" - He said touching his shoulder. She did not answer, she was fast asleep, he saw her asleep, smiled, put a blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead.

Vincent went to the kitchen to drink water, and then went to the room and lie in bed curled up next to Catherine.

The next day.

Catalina woke up and felt his hands on vincent abdomen.

He was still curled up with her, she turned and touched his face.

Vincent began to stretch and yawn, looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning dear" - he said kissing her.

"Hello Vincent" - her against his chest, Vincent said.

"Did you like the massage yesterday?" Said touching her hair.

"If I really liked the massage" she said kissing her neck.

The moan before kissing Catherine.

Vincent got on top of her and started kissing passionately kisses increasingly intensified, penetrating and she began to moan, grabbed her waist and her movements were faster. The climax came before her.

Eventually tired, lying in bed, she started playing in the chest

Vincent. To be continued ...

I hope you enjoyed it.

What did you think of chapter 3?

Leave me your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vincent and Catherine had everything ready for the wedding.

Jt and Tess were to be the groomsmen.

Vincent buy wedding alliances.

Vincent and Catherine were going to celebrate at the home of Jt.

Heather, Jt and Tess began to decorate the house Jt because after marriage they would celebrate there.

A day before the wedding:

Vincent and Catherine were lying in bed, Vincent was playing with the hair of Catherine, ela was leaning on the chest of Vincent.

"Today is our last day as boyfriends" - she said smiling.

"If it is true morning will be Mr. and Mrs. keller" - said giving him a tender kiss Catherine.

"I love you Catherine never thought I would be back together see" - said kissing her shoulder.

"We're meant to be together" - she said smiling.

Before he could say anything, she ran from the bed to the bathroom, he heard the sound of vomiting, he headed running over to where Catherine, when I get grabbed her hair and put a hand on his forehead to help her when end he said - "you okay?"

"Yes, it will be something that got sick" - said washing her face.

"Should not you go help Jt, tess and Heather" - said.

"I have to go and help, I'm fine" - out of the bathroom she said.

She headed to the bedroom to get dressed, she put on some jeans, she thought that if she was pregnant but did not give it much thought.

She went back to the bathroom to vomit, Vincent ran to the toilet to help. When Catherine came out of the bathroom said, "You're right I should not go." She went into the bedroom and lie in bed.

"I'll bring you breakfast" - said kissing her forehead.

"No graciad'm not hungry" - she said.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be lying on the sofa" - said out of the room.

"Zum, Zum, Zum" - the phone rang Catherine.

She looked at him and was Tess.

"Hey What about Tess?" - She said.

"Cat, where are you I'm waiting in the cafeteria" - Tess said.

"I can not go, I'm sick I have nausea" - she said.

"Not pregnant?" - Tess said.

"I do not know Tess, Tess me do me a favor" - she said, playing with her hair.

"If you tell me" - Tess said.

"You could go for a pregnancy test" - she said.

"Okay, I buy two cafes, a pregnancy test and go to your house" - tess said.

"Goodbye," said Catherine.

"Goodbye friend" - tess said.

Vincent went to the bedroom to get dressed and go to decorate the house ayurdar Jt.

"How are you?" - Said by sitting on one side of the bed.

"I'm better" - she said kissing his lips.

She began to kiss his neck, I pulled away.

"What about?" - She said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Catherine now I do not help Jt, he asked me to buy some things" - said susurandole lips.

"Stay one more hour" - said

she begging him.

"No, Catherine gotta go but as Jt be angry" - said kissing her forehead.

Vincent got up from the bed, went to the closet, grabbed clothes, whisk wearing underpants just took off, she began to mirrarle muscles.

"Stay a little over half an hour or quinte minutes please" - said begging him.

The could not resist.

"Okay, but only half an hour" - said getting into bed.

She began to kiss her neck, he groaned when she got up, he saw that he was in his underwear.

She noticed that he was aroused, the panties are off, the penetrated, the moaned and she.

When they were about to reach orgasm, rang the door.

'Tock, tock, tock'- sono door

Catherine said open'm tess tess

"Oh my God" - Vincent said getting up out of bed and dressed quickly.

Catherine was naked, put on the robe of Vincent and began to walk down the aisle Vincent followed her.

She opened the door, when Tess saw Vincent I keep pregnancy test.

"Hey guys how do madness?" - Tess said.

"Okay, well I should go" - said Catherine leave of kissing her on the lips.

When he left the door closed.

"Have a pregnancy test" - she said worried.

"If ten" - Tess giving the test said Catherine.

"Be right back" - said, addressing the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet opened the box and pulled out the pregnancy test. She had to pee on the line, she did, now I had to wait two minutes.

After two minutes, Catherine looked at the test and saw that she was pregnant, left the bathroom and headed where was Tess.

I'm pregnant, Tess "- said her sit in a chair in the kitchen.

"You're pregnant!" - Said Tess sorpredida.

"Yes, I am not nor as I tell her to Vincent" - said Catherine masturbating face

"I would have to say tonight, Vale" - Tess said taking her hands to Catherine.

"Okay, I'll say tonight" - she said smiling at him tess.

"Good friend, I gotta go" - Tess said hugging her.

"Well" - she said.

"Good luck" - Tess said.

"MUCHS thanks" - said Catherine cuabdo Tess was out the door.

Three hours later, Catherine was lying on the couch watching TV and also thinking about how to tell Vincent she was pregnant.

Catherine Vincent heard the door open.

"Hi honey is better" - Vincent said coming through the door.

"Hey Vincent, if I'm better" - she said approaching him.

She kissed him, he returned the kiss and she intenrumpio.

"What about?" - Said the worrying about it.

"I have to say one very important thing" - she said a bit serious.

"Tell me, is a bad or good news" - said agarandola waist to bring it closer to him.

"Not very good but not bad" - she said, smiling a little.

"Vincent'm pregnant not know how it happened, when this morning I thought I had nausea if she was pregnant then call Tess for me to buy a pregnancy test and it was positive," - she said looking at him.

A le began to shine eyes.

"Catherine is the best news I've been given" - said excitedly, she kissed him and she escaped her right eye a tear with emotion.

They embraced.

"It's too late" - said watching the clock.

"We have to go to sleep tomorrow will be a very long day" - said kissing her forehead.

"If it is true, tomorrow I have to get up at half past seven because Heather knows how to do hairstyles for a wedding and I will make one" - she said.

They sprayed in bed, Catherine support Vincent's chest.

"Goodnight" - said kissing her forehead.

"Good night" - she said.

The next day:

Catherine was sleeping, the alarm sounded, she would stop and saw a note that said Vincent like this:

`Princess` Good morning, I'm at Jt, do not worry about me, I'll wait at the altar, I love kissing.

Vincent``

When I just read the note and smiled sono door.

"Tock tock" - rang the door were Tess and Heather.

She ran down the hall to open the door.

"Good morning girls" - Catherine said smiling.

They entered with their dresses were going to get to the wedding, Tess stayed talking to Catherine.

Heather peeked down the hall and saw Catherine and Tess.

"What do you waiting for?" - Heather said.

Catherine and Tess were where was Heather, Catherine sat on a chair in front of a mirror, Heather began to make hairstyle.

While in the house of Jt.

"Can not you get some sleep" - Jt said coming out of his room.

"No, I can not sleep I'm nervous" - Vincdnt said lying on the couch.

"Do not worry everything will be fine" - Jt said sitting down on another couch

"And changing topic How is Catherine? Tess called me yesterday, he said he was sick." - Jt said

"This well had nausea, Catherine suspected of being pregnant and called for Tess aue buy her a pregnancy test" - even lying Vincent said.

"Well you pregnant?" - Jt said.

"If pregnant, Jt seras guy" - Vincent said smiling.

You know how much this "- said Jt

"No, after the honeymoon, we have an appointment cin Dr. Andrew, Jt my cross-species DNA will harm the baby or Catherine?" - Vincent said a bit worrying.

"No your DNA cross-species not hurt the baby or not catherine" - Jt said

After an hour at the home of Catherine:

"Heather is very nice hairstyle this" - Catherine said looking in the mirror.

"Catherine is a little late you should start getting the dress" - Tess said looking at the clock.

"If it is true" - Catherine said.

Catherine picked up the wedding dress, entered the washroom and put it on.

When I left the shower room where they were headed was Tess and Heather.

"Please zip up" - said Catherine, Tess grabbed the zipper and went up to Catherine remained perfect wedding dress.

"I'll put on my dress" - Tess said entering the bathroom.

Catherine and Heather were alone.

"Heather you have to give a very good news" - Catherine said Heather taking her hands.

"Tell me that is sister" - heather said smiling.

"Heather'm pregnant, you will be tia" - Catherine said.

"Oh my God" - said Heather hugging Catherine and said "Vincent knows?"

"If you know" - said Catherine excited.

"You like?" - Tess said.

"It's very nice that dress" - Catherine said.

"Well Catherine gotta go pick up Vincent to take him to church" - Tess said grabbing his coat.

"These imprensionante Vincent" - Jt said.

"If it is true" - said putting on the white rose in his jacket.

"Well Vincent got to go to Catherine and Heather," said Vincent hugging Jt.

Jt grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, then came tess.

"Tock, Tock" - rang the door.

Vincent opened the door.

"Are you ready to go?" - Tess said.

"If let's go" - said the partnership and taking out the door. They took the car and went to church.

At Catherine:

Making up Catherine and Heather was putting on heels.

"Tock, tock" - rang the door.

"I'm coming" - Heather said aproximandose toward the door.

"Hey Jt What happens?" - Heather said opening the door.

"Catherine are you prepared - Jt said coming through the door.

"If I'm ready" - Catherine said walking down the hall.

Jt gaped when he saw Catherine with the wedding dress.

"These fantastic" - Jt said

"Thank you" - Catherine said smiling.

"Come on, it'll be late" - Jt said walking out the door.

"Heather Are you coming?" - Catherine said looking at Heather.

"Yeah" - said picking heather jacket.

In the church:

Vincent entered the arm of Tess, the priest was on the altar, when they reached the altar, Tess saw that Vincent was nervous.

"'re Not nervous, she looks very beautiful with the wedding dress" - Tess said looking at Vincent.

"Thank tess" - Vincent said.

"Take care of my friend or else I'll kick your ass" - Tess said laughing.

"Ok" - Vincent said laughing.

Five minutes later, the church was full of people who wanted to hear the wedding, Vincent was shocked.

I was all set just missing bride.

I began to be heard traditional melody when you start a wedding and Catherine Jt delivery arm, all people levamtaron for the bride.

When Vincent saw him catherine began to shine their eyes, the scape is a tear of the right eye was excited were so many mixed emotions, never came to think that would be in the aisle with the love of his life.

When Catherine came to the altar was still dumbfounded.

"We see very hernosa" - said Smiling.

"You too you look beautiful" - Catherine said smiling.

The wedding ceremony began, Vincent and Catherine did not stop indulge looks. Then the priest began to partnerships, Jt gave an alliance vincent.

"Catherine, I love you and take you for a woman, and I am committed to growing our love day by day, to strive always, no matter what, and to work together for the future we hope, that our lives become encouragement of joy and hope for all our marriage and signal the presence of God among men, so I, Vincent, accept you as my wife Catherine and I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in health and disease, and love and honor you all the days of my life. "- Vincent said.

Catherine Vincent reached out and put his alliance.

Catherine then grabbed the other alliance.

"Vincent love you and take you for a husband, and I am committed to growing our love day by day, to strive always, no matter what, and to work together for the future we hope, that our lives become stimulus of joy and hope for all our marriage and signal the presence of God among men, so I, Catherine Vincent accept you as my husband and I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in sickness, and love and to cherish every day of my life. "- said Catherine and she put the alliance Vincent.

I now pronounce you husband and wife can now kiss the bride.

Catherine Vincent kiss intensely.

"I love you" - Vincent said smiling

"I love you too" - Catherine said smiling.

All the people who were there stood up and applauded.

To be continued ...

I hope you liked this chapter.

Sorry for uploading so late episode 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They left the church and went to the house to celebrate Jt. When they arrived Jt opened the door with the key, all came and celebrated in style with a great dinner when I just dinner started giving wedding gifts, Tess and Jt gave him a puppy French Bulldog black and white, Catherine I charm gift gift her lingerie and Heather Catherine blushed and looked at Vincent.

Vincent took their first dance song with Catherine at the wedding of his father.

"It allows me to this dance lady keller" - said smiling

"Of course" - she said holding her hand, grabbed the waist and she leaned a shoulder, the two had their eyes closed.

Jt, tess and heather stood looking at them.

It was very late and they left when Catherine and Vincent arrived at the apartment, he opened the door and let the puppy gets inside the house and then lifted to Catherine in her arms and closed the door with his leg.

They kissed until the bedroom to get to lie in bed and she smiled.

The shoes off and stood over her, she take off my jacket and shirt, they looked at each other and smiled, she got up, the wedding dress off, she wore a white linen and stared vincent

She got into the bed and got on top of her again, the kissed her neck and she moaned, the pants, the pits, the moaned took off when I penetrate her and began to move more quickly until they reached orgasm, they were all night making love.

The next day:

Vincent was huddled in Catherine.

The puppy was licking Catherine's face when she woke up she saw the puppy dog licking sitting in bed, she smiled and said: "I for"

Vincent woke up and saw the puppy playing Catherine smiled.

"Good morning darling" - Catherine said.

"Good morning my love" - Vincent said kissing his lips.

The puppy jumped out of bed and took shoe Vincent, Vincent saw what was taking one of his shoe.

"Let the shoe for" - said vincent off the bed naked running to the living room to the shoe.

She started to laugh when I get Vincent with shoe in hand and nude, blushed a little and got into bed.

"This afternoon we have to catch the plane to go honeymoon" - said wrapping her in his arms.

"Where do we go?" - She said smiling

"We'll go to paris the city of love" - said vincent

smiling.

"Oh gave mine, Vincent is wonderful when do we go time?" - She said smiling.

"Four days" - said kissing her

When she returned the kiss the pileup of dog ran to the bed and jumped on top of them, they began to laugh. The puppy was hungry.

"You should feed him seems hungry" - she said, touching his lips to Vincent, he got up put on some gray boxes and headed to the kitchen to feed him the dog, the puppy was chasing him. When fed the cub, he put

to prepare breakfast.

Catherine got up from the bed and put on a strapless bodice vincent a black panties and went to the kitchen while a bow is at.

"How to call the dog?" - Heading for her kitchen counter said.

"It's a girl" - said pointing to the puppy.

"We call Tana do you like?" - She said taking the cup of coffee and lying down on

the couch watching TV

"If it's a nice name" - said.

He approached her kiss him and said "I'm going to shower," she did not leave and kissed him again until he lay down on top of her.

The I kiss her neck and she moaned. She unbuttoned robe and boxers vincent is the penetrate her and she moaned took off, the movements were more intense and fast until they reached the climax.

They were lying on the couch.

"We have to pack our bags" - she said

"If it is true" - said getting up from the couch, Catherine followed him when they got to the bedroom began to pack.

Vincent headed to the house to let the dog Jt four days and Catherine was left at home by sticking a shower.

Vincent opened the door and entered the house heard the sound of water and headed to the bathroom where she was Catherine.

Catherine when I finish a towel over his body and left the mess bathtub. She saw a shadow not know who he was, she grabbed his arm and throw him to the ground, then put his hands on the ground.

Vincent growled.

"Vincent I'm sorry." - She said, helping him up.

"Did I hurt you?" - Catherine said touching his face.

"A little," - said smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" - Said kissing her.

"If I'm ready" - she said.

To be continued ...

I hope you liked chapter 5.

What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

English is not my first language,

Chapter 6

They arrived in Paris when it was night.

When they reached the hotel.

Vincent chose a very nice suite, which was very large, the bed was large and had a jacuzzi. They had wonderful views of Paris.

Vincent opened the door and grabbed the suitcases, Catherine followed.

"Do you like it?" - He said hugging her from behind.

"If it's very nice" - he said.

He started kissing her neck.

"Vincent ... mm ... stop" - said moaning.

"I'm not tired now," she said to go to bed.

"Okay, I'll take a shower" - I said walking into the bathroom.

When I finish showering was where I was headed Catalina, who was reading a magazine in bed, wearing a towel The Iliad in the abdomen.

Catherine Vincent began to look

He was naked putting on some boxes

"Catherine" - said watching her.

"What happens is that I can not look at my husband as boxers use?" - She said with a smirk

"Am I doing this?" - Said by lying in bed with her.

"A little," - said laughing. She started me kissing her neck, took off his pants, his kisses intensified more and more and more until their tongues touched, I undid her bra and panties off.

The penetrated her, she moaned, grabbed Catherine's waist and moved faster until they reached orgasm.

The next day:

Catherine awoke and felt his hand on her butt Vincent.

He turned to Vincent and slept.

She kissed him on the forehead and cuddled.

Several minutes after she woke up.

"Good morning dear" - Vincent said touching her hair.

"Good morning Vicente" - said touching his chest.

He got up from the bed and went to the living room of the suite

"Where are you going - he said.

"Just close your eyes" - he said.

"Well" - he said covering his eyes with his hands.

He came to bed with a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear very large.

"You can open your eyes" - told one side of the bed.

"Happy Birthday Catherine" - he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers and a big teddy Catalina.

They opened, it was a large bouquet of roses and teddy bear was brown.

"Oh Vincent, is fantastic, thank you very much, I love you," she said.

She left the bear and bouquet of flowers on the bedside table and Vincent lying in bed with her.

"I love you too" - said kissing her.

The last day of the honeymoon:

Catalina was in the tub taking a bath. He sipped his drink champagne, Vincent obserbandola this, 'it's so beautiful, "he thought.

Vicente certainly all clothes and got into the tub with her.

"Hey" - she approached Vincent said.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" - She said.

"Well," - he said.

He poured a glass of champagne and gave.

"Cheers" - said, raising his glass.

"Alright, our love and our future" - said raising her glass.

They gave.

"I love you Vincent" - she said kissing him.

"Honey I love you" - said kissing her.

Vincent and Catherine was well-liked honeymoon.

When they reached the honeymoon it was night they were weary

Catherine Vincent helped carry the bags home.

They were very tired,

Vincent is lying in bed and snuggled up falling asleep in Catherine.

The next day:

Catherine awoke with a smell coming from the kitchen, I stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Vincent saw completely naked, wearing only underpants.

"Good morning" - he said, putting some crepes on a plate.

"Good morning Vincent" - said sitting.

"How are you feeling?" - Vincent said giving her a cup of coffee with Catherine.

"A little tired, but it must be pregnant" - he said.

"This afternoon we have an appointment with Dr. Andrew, to see if the baby is healthy" - said sitting next to Catherine.

"Yes" - said she drinks some coffee.

Sorry for taking so long to write chapter 6.

What I found chapter 6?

Please let me know what you thought of comments / reviews always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

It was five in the afternoon When Vincent and Catherine arrived at the hospital.

Catherine was sitting next to Vincent, squeezing His hand, she was a little nervous.

"Do not worry, everything will be fine" - Vincent whispered into her ear and kissed her temple slightly to reassure her.

Shortly afterwards a nurse with blond hair and blue eyes came into the waiting room. "Catherine Chandler?" - She asked.

"Yes" - Catherine said getting up.

"Dr. Andrews is waiting for you in the office, Please follow me."

"Let's go!" - Catherine said, taking Vincents hand.

The doctor, an elder man with gray hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Chandler and I guess you are her husband?" - He said, shaking hands with the couple.

"Okay, let's start! When was your last menstrual cycle?" - Said the doctor.

"A month ago" - Catherine and the doctor answered His eyebrows raised.

"Are you allergic?" the doctor continued.

"No" - said Catherine.

"Okay. I need to do some physical examination, just to make sure."

I left the room for a minute to give Catherine some time to change her clothes into the coat the doctor gave her. His chance used Vincent and Catherine undressed.

"Vincent" - she whispered and blushed slightly.

"What?" I Asked Most With His innocent look and voice.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Sorry, I can't! You are just too damn sexy!" I Leaned down and kissed her.

"Vincent, stop!" she said, pushing him away jokingly. "We are in public!" Right In That moment the doctor came back.

Catherine PVO.

The Dr. Told me I was pregnant for two weeks. This Means, it Happened the day before the wedding.

Seeing the baby on the display at the ultrasound was amazing. There wasn't but much to Recognize That didn't matter. This was our baby, the creation, the miracle Vincent and I made, in all sence of the word.

Vincent whipped away the tears from my eyes.

When we left the hospital, Vincent and I went home, exhausted from the happiness about the good news.

Vincent and I were watching a movie, then went to take a shower.

Afterwards I sat around lazily at the couch, thinking acerca baby-names for the first time. Surely Elizabeth would be a great name for a girl, Ryan for a boy, like Vincents middle name.

PVO: Vincent

After I finished showering I headed to the bedroom to get dressed, where Catherine was lying in the bed, so beautiful in a pink robe and her hair in a bun, reading a book of names for babies.

I opened the drawer of my underwear and when to I went to get some black boxers, I came across the photo of our first dance. Catherine Looked at me and said:

"What is it?" she got up and was next to me in a second. I loved that dance "- I said lovingly.

"So did I!" Carefully I turned to kiss her.

"Vincent Keller!" she said in her best "Cop in the field" tone. "What are you up to?" Vincent started kissing her neck.

"... I'm not up to anything" - I murmured. I slowly slid her robe down her bare shoulders.

Vincent got under the covers and pulled Catherine With Him.

When Catherine was laughing Vincent Grabbed the sheets and cover bodys ... Tell me what you think of this chapter ... and also some baby name ...


End file.
